


Scooby Dooby Dong: Where's Your Schlong?

by naughtyscooby420 (soft_pigeon)



Series: Scooby Dooby Dong [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosmic Asshole, Crack, Horse cock, M/M, Someone please pray for me this Sunday, Swooce, anal stretching, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_pigeon/pseuds/naughtyscooby420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We got some work to do now……………..8====D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Dooby Dong: Where's Your Schlong?

“UGh yeah, Scoobs. I need some help from you now!!!!” Shaggy moaned into the pillow. He was laying face down, completely naked.

“Rut the fuck do you rawnt rom me?????” Scooby said with a frown. “Jack off on your rown time!”

“Like, cum on my back Scoobs.” Shaggy said, wiggling his scrawny ass. 

At this moment, Fred walked into the room. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing! His most lewd fantasies were being played out right in front of him. MMMmMMnnnn,,,,, His penis immediately came out to play, ripping through the zipper of his pants with massive enormity and strength. “My gigantic horse dong is ready to penetrate your anus, Shaggy!!” He SCREAMED>

“Ru Roh…” Scooby said.

Fred lunged at Shaggy at a speed of 200 mph. His 20 inch horse cock throbbed as it plunged into Shaggys ass.

“Zoinks!” Shaggy exclaimed. Fred lets out a massive screech as he releases his seed inside Shaggy’s winking bumhole.

Hearing this commotion, Daphne walks into the room. 

“Hey has anyone seen my purple dilOH MY GOODNESS!!!!!”

Fred pulls out. “It’s not what it looks like, Daphne…..Babe….Babe I’m sorry I’ll treat ya right. Don’t take this the wrong way or anything…”

Daphne’s eyes widened in rage. “It’s one thing to do it in the Mystery Machine, but in my parent’s house? Fred, you need help.”

Fred flexes and his pants rip off. He stretches his asshole to an unbelieveable circumference and his discarded jeans swooce into his anus and beyond. With a gust of wind, Daphne is also engulfed into his anal cavity.

“Rinkies, rut a ranus!!!” Scooby BArKS. 

“Wanna clean it up for me??” Fred says with a wink.

“Roh boy!!” He rushes over to Fred’s asshole and begins lapping up those tender muscles.  
“I’ve just got one more question to ask.” Shaggy said. “Why are your anal muscles so flexible?”

Fred grinned and looked off into the distance. “I eat a lot of greens.”

“Boy am I glad we solved that mystery!” Velma said, popping out of Fred’s asshole. “You meddling kids…”

Fred pushed her ugly, spectacled, mug back inside. “Ah yes, us meddling kids…”


End file.
